The Vampire Diaries: Sunrise
by Maxine Ridde
Summary: What happens when Elena gets hit by a car and Stefan is forced to change her into a vampire? Read Sunrise to figure it out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Elena's POV:_

I walked onto the road. I picked up my cell phone to call Damon and yell at him because I was angry and needed to take it out on someone. Then, I heard a roaring noise up close and near. I turned and saw a black car coming up behind me. I was too scared to move and it came up too fast. I felt the car smash into me.

Then, black nothingness swept over me.


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation Part One

Chapter 1:

_Stefan's POV:_

I was out hunting when I saw her.

I was so focused on my squirrel that I almost didn't notice. But I could sense the blood.

I ran towards the blood. There was so much of it. Too much for anyone to survive. Then, I saw her chocolate brown hair… and all the blood.

"ELENA!" I shouted, running towards her. There was so much blood, so much, blood. Oh, God. Oh, God, no. Please, no.

"Elena, wake up! Please wake up! Please…" I cried, shaking Elena's lifeless shoulders. I leaned close and felt her breathing faintly. YES! She was still alive!

"Stefan?" she murmured.

"Elena… love… what happened?" I said, shakily.

"There was a black car…. It hit me…. I can't remember…." Elena whispered. I could hardly hear her heart. She was dying.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, love?" I said.

"I don't want to die," Elena said.

"You're not going to die," I said stubbornly.

"Yes, I am," she laughed hoarsely. She stroked my face with a trembling hand.

"You're going to do it," whispered Elena haltingly.

I realized what she wanted. "Elena…"

"Please?" Elena gasped.

"Yes," I said. I leaned close to her and… bit her hard on her soft neck. She moaned softly. I lifted my head, her blood on my lips. I bit my own wrist and fed her the blood.

"I… love you," Elena whispered.

"I love you too," I said. Elena took a gasping breath and… stopped. Her heartbeat was gone and she wasn't breathing.

"Elena…"


	3. Chapter 2: Transformation Part Two

Chapter 2:

_Elena's POV:_

I opened my eyes to see a wooden ceiling. It was so familiar. Why? Then, I remembered. It was Stefan's room. I was in Stefan's room.

"Stefan?" I whispered. I saw a flash of movement and he was at my side.

"Elena?" Stefan's eyes searched mine. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry,"

"It's alright," I said, knowing that he was apologizing for turning me, "You did what I asked. It's not like you forced me,"

"I would have," Stefan whispered, "I would have changed you because… well… I can't imagine existing without you,"

"If that's a long way of saying I love you then, I love you too," I said, trying to smile.

Stefan didn't laugh, "What have I done?" he kept muttering to himself.

"I brought you some... blood. To complete the transformation," Stefan said finally.

He handed the blood IV bag to me and pulled me upright. My head was spinning.

I pulled the cover off and put it to my lips. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. The warm liquid ran down my throat and into my stomach. My head stopped spinning and all my senses heightened. I finished the bag, while Stefan smiled sadly.

"Stefan? This sounds cliché but… I'm still thirsty…." I said.

"Right, of course," he said, his tone business-like, "I'll show you how to hunt, then"

"Thank you. And Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not Katherine. I'm not going to leave. You're going to have to drag me away, kicking and screaming,"


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunt

Chapter 3:

_Elena's POV:_

Stefan took me to the forest near the road where I had been killed. I could smell the animals in the forest.

"Who hit me with their car? Who wanted to kill?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But when I find him or her, they're going to wish that they were never born," Stefan threatened.

I touched his arm. He looked down at me, and then smiled.

"I love you, you know?" he said with a smile.

"I know. And I love you too," I replied.

"Now," Stefan said, all business, "What do you smell?"

"Deer. And fox. Maybe a squirrel?" I said.

"Good. Let's go for the deer, because it's a bit more like a human's blood," Stefan suggested.

"It's over there," I said, pointing to a clump of bushes a couple yards away.

"Let's hunt," Stefan said, her eyes getting all vein-y. I cold fell mine doing the same.

Stefan smiled and touched my eyes with his hand.

_Damon's POV:_

I yanked the door to the house open. _Stupid Bonnie_, I thought. _Why is she always so annoying?_

I sniffed the air, wondering if Elena was here. All I could smell was Stefan and… another vampire? That couldn't be. No vampire could be let in without Elena's permission, because Elena owned the house.

Elena… Elena! Stefan…. I started cursing in Italian. _Che bastardo! _

He told me not to. That Elena didn't want to be a vampire. That it wasn't my choice. That hypocrite!

When I do it, it's bad. When he does it to her it's fine. Okay. Wonderful even!

I'm going to murder him. Again. Then, I'm going to have a serious talking-to with Elena.


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

Elena's POV

I felt full and satisfied. Stefan and I spent 3 hours hunting. I wasn't gonna be hungry for a while!

"STEFAN!" I heard a voice yell.

I flashed around, and Stefan did too. "Who's there?" he growled. His eyes were all veiny and he looked pissed.

"That was really truly scary brother," Damon said, stepping into the light, "I'm shaking,"

"Damon, you're back!" I said, smiling.

"And you're dead," he said. I felt the smile fall off my face. Then, I sucked in a breath. Damn. This couldn't have waited until tomorrow when Damon was SUPPOSED to come back. No, that would have been too easy.

"I can explain Damon," I said.

"I don't care," Damon said, "I'm going to kill you," he said to Stefan.

"Damon, give me ten seconds! I turned Elena because she got hit by a car, while she was trying to call you. She ASKED me to turn her," Stefan said.

"Is that true?" Damon asked me. I nodded.

"Then, I'm… so-… sor… sorr-ruh… sorry!" Damon managed, "Happy now?"

"Damon, do you know who'd want to kill Elena?" Stefan asked.

"People who wanted Elena dead? Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Greta, Jonas, Anna, Pearl, Rose, Me, Lexi's BF, Bree, Jules, Tyler, the list goes on," Damon said.

"Living people or living- dead… people?" Stefan said.

"Katherine," Damon said.

"It wasn't Katherine who hit me," I said, remembering it.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"It was a man…. He was dressed in a black hoodie and sweatpants…. He was tall…. He came up behind me" Elena broke into sobs.

"If this is too hard…" Stefan said.

"No, I'm all right," Elena said, "He meant to hit me. He was determined to hit me…."

Stefan pulled Elena close.

"I swear, nothing bad will happen to you. Okay?" Stefan whispered in her ear.

Elena nodded. "I love you, Stefan," she said.

_I love you, Elena_, Damon thought.


	6. Chapter 5: The Realization

**Chapter 5**

Elena's POV

I walked up to Stefan's room and realized something. How the hell am I going to tell Jeremy I'm a vampire? Crap, crap, crap! _Hey, Jer, a vampire hit with their car yesterday, so Stefan turned me into a vampire. What's new with you? _

This would not end well.

Damon's POV

I thought about who would have wanted to hurt Elena and groaned. How come I didn't see it before?

"STEFAN!" I bellowed. He ran up into my room.

"What?" he panted.

"I know who killed Elena," I said.

"Telling me would be nice!" Stefan said.

"David Garmone," I replied.

"Ohhh," Stefan said.

"Who's David Garmone?" Elena asked. Stefan and I turned. She must have sneaked in while we were talking. Damn vampire speed.

"A French boy who swore to destroy any and all chances of happiness that I had," Stefan said.

"Hmm. Was he friends with Damon?" Elena said, looking accusingly at me.

"No! No one inflicts misery on Stefan except me!" I said, "I hated him,"

"Great. So, why does he hate you?" Elena asked, turning to Stefan.

"Something about turning him into a blood-sucking creature of the night by accident," I informed her.

"Nice," she said sarcastically.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Now, David has a girlfriend and I want an evil name or her. Ideas?**


	7. Chapter 6: Xena Petrova

Chapter 6

Xena's POV

"Remind me again what we're doing in Mystic Falls," I said. I was so bored. All I wanted was to go home.

"We're going to destroy any and all chances of happiness Stefan Salvatore may have," David said.

"Remind me again why," I said, still bored. I hated this little town. Ugh, it was like a blast from the Confederate past. Bo-ring.

"He turned me into a blood-sucking creature of the night, killed my fiancé, and MURDERED MY ENTIRE FAMILY!" David ended with a yell. I rolled my eyes. David could be so dramatic.

"Look, Zee-Zee, I just want him to feel the pain I felt when he did that to me," David said.

"Alright…" I said, as he kissed me.

"Love you, babe," he said

"I love you too," I replied.

"How are we ruining his after-life?" I asked, meaning Stefan.

"Well, for one thing I hit his human girlfriend with a car-"

"Wait a sec! The horrible, evil, bloodthirsty vampire you hate has a human girlfriend? What is this… Twilight?" I said. Oy vey.

"He's evil!" David insisted, sounding like a child telling his mother that there were monsters under his bed.

"Yes, because all evil vampires have human girlfriends," I snorted.

"Xena, she looked like Katherine Pierce," David said.

"What?" I said at the mention of my mother.

"Katerina? How is that possible?" I asked franticly.

"Xena Petrova, I believe it's time to pay your dear old Mumsy a visit," David said.

**A/N: Thanks to Cutieface97 for the wonderful idea of naming David's girlfriend Xena, it was just what I was looking for!**


	8. Chapter 7: Katherine Confesses

Chapter 7: Katherine Confesses

Xena's POV

David and I went to that teacher's house, what was his name? Allured, Ally, Alax, Alaric! He slammed down the door and I stepped in.

"Hello, Xena," Katherine said, from a chair.

"Hello, Katerina," I said.

I shoved her against the wall by her throat.

"You wouldn't hurt your Mommy, now would you? That's very bad manners," she said.

Suddenly, I was flat on the ground, Katherine's hand squeezing my throat.

"I'm older than you, Daughter. Do not underestimate me," she hissed.

"David…" I choked out.

He couldn't come in. He hadn't been invited.

Katherine laughed. She released my throat and stepped off me. She laughed again. Dear God, was she crazy?

"You really think I'd kill my own flesh and blood?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't I go ask Isobel and Elena?" I snarled. Ugh, this woman was infuriating.

"I only killed Isobel indirectly, and Elena's not dead. Unfortunately," Katerina muttered the last part.

"She's dead now," I informed her.

"You idiot!" she yelled, "You killed her? She's the Petrova doppelganger! Do you have a death wish?"

"What?" Death wish? What the heck was she taking about? Doppelganger? All I knew was that she looked like Katerina.

Katerina handed me a Bible. My Bible I realized. From before I was a vampire.

"Where did you get this?" I gasped.

"From the attic of our descendent, Elena Gilbert," she said. "Open to the Family Tree page,"

I did as I was told. Meanwhile I was thinking, Elena Gilbert isn't our descendent, she's a Gilbert, not a Flemming.

When I saw the Family Tree, I gasped.


	9. Chapter 8: Xena's Revelation

Chapter 8

Xena's POV

"Oh, my God," I murmured.

"What?" David asked, from the door.

"She's related to me. SHE'S FLIPPIN' RELATED TO ME!" I screeched.

"Looks just like me, doesn't she?" Katerina smirked.

I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish gasping for air.

"I killed her," were the first words that fell from my mouth.

"No, I'm sure the Salvatores wouldn't let her die," Katerina looked like she was going to fall over from laughter.

"There is no way they could find her fast enough," David called.

"I wouldn't be so sure. The Salvatores are hard to kill and the people they love are even harder," Katerina sneered, "Trust me, she's completely fine."

"Xena," David called, "This doesn't change anything. I still want to destroy them. All of them. And if she gets in the way, so be it."

I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Elena Gilbert, the girl who I so happily tried to kill, was my many greats-granddaughter?

"Oh, and another thing. She's a Petrova doppelganger," Katerina laughed.

Doppelganger? Where had I heard that before?

-FLASHBACK-

"ALEXANDRIA!" screeched Madame de la Roche, my newest, most horrid, "mother".

I huddled deeper into the pulpit, fervently praying for her to go away.

"Where ARE you?" she bellowed.

"_Te rog lui Dumnezeu, ajuta-ma_," I prayed in Romanian, like I was taught. I did not wish to speak the French they forced on me.

The large woman stormed into the church, "Dirty Romanian brat!"

"_V__ă__ rog_," I prayed one last time, before turning to face the large woman looming above me.

"Bonjour, Madame de la Roche," I cowered.

"She is of no use to us," A voice said. A man's voice. British, yes.

"What? Why?" Madame de la Roche whirled, skirts whipping out like butterfly wings.

"The brat is obviously not a Petrova doppelganger. Can't you see, woman? She favors her father, green eyes, and pale face. Does she look ANYTHING LIKE KATERINA? NO! SO FIND THE DOPPELGANGER!" The man stepped into the light; tall, blonde, and very, very angry.

"Yes, of course, Klaus," Madame de la Roche murmured, I had never seen her so submissive.

The man leaned down near me, "Your mummy has been very, very bad."

-END FLASHBACK-

"She's your doppelganger? The one they've been looking for?" I shot up, "This is bad. This is so very bad-"

"Why? What's wrong?" David called from the door.

"David, we killed what the Originals want. And we ended the Petrova family line. They're going to kill us!"

"What are the Originals?" he asked.

"The first and oldest family of vampires. To lift the Sun and Moon Curse, Klaus has to drink the blood of the otherwise human doppelganger. We killed her. She's dead; Klaus will have to wait 500 years for the next one. Thing is, Elena's the last member of the Petrova line left. Now that she's gone, Klaus will come after us. Oh, god, we're dead. We are so so dead-"

"What's the Sun and Moon Curse? I'm confused!" David questioned.

I went to him and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"David, sweetheart, you thought this was just a lot for revenge, just a way to get to Stefan, but you are so wrong. This goes deeper than we could ever imagine. And I am so sorry because there's another vampire in the room and it isn't me, you, or Katherine."

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Te rog lui Dumnezeu, ajuta-ma_- Please God, help me

_V__ă__ rog_- Please


	10. Chapter 9: Hello Klaus

_**Me: This chapter is awesome!**_

**Xena: Sure. **

_**Me: It is!**_

**David: Last chapter you left us with a cliffy that will probably result in a death!**

_**Me: I am the Author! I can choose to leave you with a cliffy that leads to death!**_

**Klaus: What the hell is this?**

_**Me: (aghast) How dare you be in my disclaimer? Shoo!**_

_Chapter 9_

_Xena's POV_

"Hello, Xena, Katerina. It has been a long time," said Klaus.

"Yes," I said shakily, "Almost 400 years."

"Mmm," he said, "Time passes so quickly for me. And who are you?"

Klaus looked at David appraisingly.

"My name is David. David Garmone," David told the Original.

"Indeed? I have heard of you?" Klaus said, "Now, children. Let me tell you a story."

"But I'm not sleepy," my mother said.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"Once upon a time there was this vampire. And more than anything, he wanted to lift the Sun and Moon Curse. So, he found the doppelganger he needed and planned to kill her, but two very stupid vampires protected her and turned her into what they were.

"This vampire, of course, pursued the two very stupid vampires and the little doppelganger too. This doppelganger came to a town with some friends. She decided to turn two young men in the town. This caused all her friends to be killed, while she escaped.

"Two hundred years—"

"Don't be dramatic, it was only 146 years later," Katherine interrupted.

Klaus slapped her across the face. "Quiet!"

"—Later he found the next doppelganger, in the same town that the two young men were from. The young men came back and both fell in love with her. She chose one of them over the other. A year later, two very stupid vampires came to the town with revenge on their minds. You see, one of them had lost everything due to the doppelganger's young man.

To get back at him, the two very stupid vampires decided to kill the doppelganger. And so they did. They killed her AND ENDED THE PETROVA LINE FOREVER! Now, this vampire is very angry and feels the need to punish the two very stupid vampires.

"You have a two minute head start. Run."

SUNRISE—SUNRISE—SUNRISE—SUNRISE—

Damon's POV

I skulked around the boarding house. If I had to endure another minute of Mr. I'm-A-Vegetarian-Good-Guy-Vampire-Hear-Me-Roar and Elena giggling, I would not be held responsible for my actions.

I slipped outside and decided to walk in the woods.

I stomped around the forest, and then smelled another vamp.

"I've had a long day and I'm annoyed. Go away," I snapped.

"Damon," a girl's voice said.

"Xena?" I asked, turning.

"What the hell are you—"

"You have to help me!" she pleaded.

"What's wrong?" I asked, starting towards her.

Xena straightened, "I'm really sorry, Damon."

"Xena? What's going on? What happ—"

Something stabbed into my neck and the world went black.

The thing is, I thought I could see Klaus in the background.

**Take that, David! Another cliffy! Ha!**


	11. Chapter 10: Come Out Wherever You Are

_**Me: Yay! Another chapter!**_

**Stefan: Where's Damon?**

_**Me: Hi…**_

**Elena: Mine!**

_**Me: You're lucky! I could have killed you off and had Stefan to myself!**_

**Elena: (sarcastically) Sure! I'm sure everyone would have loved that!**

**Stefan: Don't I get a say in this?**

_**Me and Elena: NO!**_

_Chapter 10_

_Stefan's POV_

Elena was adapting well. That was what worried me. She was adapting too well. It's like she wasn't bothered by any of this. Like this was normal.

And where was Damon? If anyone could convince Elena this wasn't normal, it was him. The one time I needed him, he disappeared on me.

"Stefan?" Elena asked, from the other side of the room.

"Yes?" I replied, engrossed in my thoughts.

"What am I going to do about my friends? Bonnie doesn't exactly love vampires, and Jeremy pretty much hates both of you, and Alaric resents you guys because of what happened to Jenna, and Matt doesn't know _anything_, and Tyler's just really confused, and—"

"Lena. We're going to figure this out. Together," I told her.

" 'Joyous companions forever', isn't that what Katherine said?" Elena turned, looking up at me.

"She was talking about Damon too. I wasn't," I said stiffly.

"He's not that bad. He's your brother," she told me.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder how much like him I truly am—"

_**CRASH!**_

"I know you're in there Salvatore, doppelganger. Where are you?"


	12. Chapter 11: The Return

_**Me: WARNING! In this story, someone close to Elena will die.**_

**Elena: Right. 'Cause they didn't kill off enough people in canon.**

_**Me: C'mon, it's just—**_

**Elena: Jenna, Alaric, Klaus, Vickie, Tyler, Elijah multiple times, Lexi, Anna—**

_**Me: Okay! I get it!**_

**Buffy: (appears) Who are you?**

**Elena: Who are ****you****?**

**Angel: (lurks in shadows) Buffy?**

**Elena: Oh, hell-o!**

**Buffy: Back off.**

_**Me: Buffy! Angel! Wrong story! This disclaimer's getting out of hand!**_

**Neal: What do you mean wrong story?**

_**Me: Oh, God. Just what I needed. Neal Caffery the forger. MY STORY!**_

**Tenth Doctor: I can fix this! *randomly zaps sonic screwdriver***

_**Me: Argh!**_

**Maximum: Who are you people?**

**Me: I GIVE UP!**

_Chapter 11_

_Elena's POV_

Holy crap. Holy crap.

Klaus was here.

Klaus was HERE!

"Elena?" Stefan murmured.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"Get behind me," Even though I was now a vampire, he was still trying to protect me. Sweet.

"I know you're in there!" Klaus called.

There was a loud _SMASH_-ing sound as Klaus slammed the door down.

"I have your brother!" called the Original.

I felt Stefan stiffen. Klaus had Damon? Oh, God.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

Then, I remembered I no longer had too.

Something inside me snapped.

I blacked out.

After what felt like seconds, I looked up.

"Anna?"


	13. Chapter 12: Insurance

_**Me: Hey! Guys, it's me! I'm not dead!**_

**Elena: Who are you?**

_**Me: Maxine? The Author? I control you and your fate?**_

**Stefan: You know, she looks vaguely familiar…**

_**Me: Stef! C'mon! You know me!**_

**Edward: I know you.**

_**Me: Eww! Get out of my disclaimer! Shoo!**_

**Damon: Mind telling me where I am?**

_**Me: SHUT UP!**_

_Chapter 12_

_Elena's POV_

"You're dead," were the words that fell out of my mouth.

"It's nice to see you too," Anna said dryly, "You've got some bite, don't you?"

"Huh?" I asked groggily.

"Trying to take an Original on by yourself? That takes some balls," Anna laughed.

"What? No, I, uh, I-I-I blacked out and woke up here. With a dead person. What's going on?"

"You know, technically you're dead too," Anna chuckled.

"Yes, yes, but you're a dead-dead-person, whereas I am a living-dead-person…. That sentence got away from me," I tried to sit up.

"Maybe you hit your head a little too hard…" Anna trailed off.

"Yeah, maybe. Where's Stefan?" I asked, realizing for the first time that he wasn't there.

"Elena. He's with Klaus…." Anna looked away.

"What do you mean?" I shot up, staring at her, "Anna! Tell me!"

"Klaus needs him."

"Why?"

"He's insurance."

"For what?"

"For you."

**A/N: Today is the one year anniversary of this story. Thank you all for sticking with me through this past year. Every one of you means very much to me. I wish I could give you all hugs!**


	14. Chapter 13: Strigoi

_**Me: David returns in this chapter!**_

**Damon: Do I?**

_**Me: No!**_

**Damon: Why?**

_**Me: Because Stefan is hotter and therefore must be taken care of first!**_

**David: Am I hot?**

_**Me: Go away!**_

**Damon: I am infinitely hotter than Stefan!**

**Fangirls: LIES!**

_Chapter 13_

_Xena's POV_

You know, you'd think that becoming a vampire is a good thing. All-powerful, invincible…. And then you learn that you're not all-powerful. Or invincible. And that "eternal love" thing? Yeah, it's all a lie.

David was useless. And careless. Now, I was going to die for it.

I was going to haunt his ass in the afterlife.

"Zee-Zee?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me. I just entrapped one of the only people who cares about me to save your ass," I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't—I never wanted—"

"It doesn't matter. He'll never forgive me. Well, he won't have time to," I said morosely.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"You're so naïve! You think that because you're two centuries old you're powerful! You're not! You have NO IDEA what kind of a man he is! HE WAS NEVER A MAN, DAVID!

"He doesn't have morals or—or—or values! He thinks nothing of taking human life! Even you, with your petty revenge scheme have a bit of humanity! He has NONE! NOTHING! And we're all going to DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shrieked, hitting his chest with my fists, sobbing.

"How touching," a cold voice drawled, "A lover's tiff. You won't live to see the end."

I had been so angry, I hadn't noticed the Original entering our cell.

You turn into a vampire and you hear stories. Whispers that tell of all-powerful, invincible beings. Their name gives fear to even the most bold. Originals. In Romanian, they are _Originale Nemuritoare_; the Immortal Originals.

They are the true _strigoi_. The fuel for nightmares. In comparison, we are mere_ Corcitură_. We are nothing.

They are unstoppable.

_Translations:_

_Originale Nemuritoare- Immortal Originals_

_Strigoi- Vampires_

_Corcitură- Half breeds_


	15. Author's Note, Please Read

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and I probably won't be updating for sometime. **

**I just ended one of my stories. Not a big deal, right? Wrong. I was forced to end the story due to hurtful critisim and an astonishing amount of flames. **

**I am thus withdrawing from that fandom (Glee) as a whole and I'm feeling very depressed about it.**

**You guys deserve updates AND this is one of my favorite stories.**

**But… I'm just not feeling up to it. I think if I wrote now, Elena, Xena, Anna, and Damon would die slow, painful deaths; Stefan would become a ripper; Klaus and David would win; and this story would be over in two chapters.**

**Thus, I'm not going to be writing for a while.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring.**

**It means the world to me.**

**Fly on,**

**Maxi**

**EDIT:**

**I'm shocked. I'm shocked I had to do this. I am now monitering all of the reviews I get because of all the hurtful ones I've been getting. I feel like a broken record, talking over and over again about how flaming hurts and yet, people keep flaming me. **

**FanFiction is supposed to be a place where people can express themselves, play around with stories, do what they want. Instead, for me, it's become a place where I can count on cruel reviews.**

**I'm begging. Stop.**


End file.
